Life With Callie
by ananova
Summary: Sequel to Blast from the Past. Follows and refers to canon episodes, and how Callie living with Callen affects those events.
1. The Fifth Man

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or the characters. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money from this.

Author's Note: And here we go with the first chapter of the sequel to Blast from the Past. As you can tell from the title, this chapter deals with the events of Season 4 episode The Fifth Man. Short I know, but it was mainly a Kensi episode.

* * *

"She's smart, she'll figure it out," he said when asked about Astrid. But even as he said it he didn't really believe it. His mind was too busy comparing her to Callie and more importantly, Hoffman to himself.

The similarities were there if you looked. He and Hoffman both came into their daughters' lives later in life. While he still partially blamed himself, because he should have known, Hoffman was the only one to blame for not being there for Astrid. Both girls had lost their mothers before being thrust into their fathers' lives. And both girls had known who their father was while neither man had known a thing about their daughter.

But that was where the similarities ended. Because he had stepped up, provided for his daughter, looked out for her from the moment he'd found her. Whereas the most Hoffman had done was provide her a room to stay in, a computer to play on, and showed a small amount of concern for Astrid's well-being.

But Callen couldn't help but wonder, if the circumstances had been different, would he have ended up like Hoffman? Would he have knowingly walked away from Callie?

He shook those thoughts off, suddenly feeling the need to get home and assure himself that Callie was alright. He called his goodbyes and left.

Reaching his house, he headed straight for Callie's room, pausing in the doorway to watch her at her desk, music playing as she worked on some homework assignment. He sighed. She must have heard him because she turned around.

"Dad," she grinned at him before it faded to be replaced by a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, stepping into the room. "Hey, you know I love you, right?"

She tilted her head, studying him. "Of course. I love you too."

Callen leaned down and hugged her, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "Just wanted to be sure," he said. "Just wanted to be sure."


	2. Dead Body Politic

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or the characters. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money from this.

Author's Note: Another short one so I figured I'd post right away. More coming soon.

* * *

Callen sighed as he sat down in his chair with a beer. He was so sick of hearing about politics. It was good to be home.

"Dad?"

He turned to look at his daughter standing in the doorway. "Hey, what's up?"

"You think you can help me with a homework assignment?"

His eyebrows shot up slightly. This was the first time she'd ever asked him for help with an assignment. He knew his daughter was smart, he'd seen her grades. So what kind of assignment could be giving her difficulty? "I can try. What's the assignment?"

Callie sighed and came over to sit beside him in the small chair he had picked up for her, placing her notebook on her lap. "My political science teacher wants us to pick which Senate candidate we would vote for if we were old enough to vote in the election. We have to explain our reasoning, what made us choose that specific candidate. But I can see good points to both of the main candidates' platforms, so how do I choose?"

Callen winced. God, he'd had enough politics for one day. Still, this was the first time she'd asked for his help. "Well, what are the main points of each of the candidates that you like? Try listing them out in columns so you can see which one supports more of your areas of concern. Then see if there's anything negative about a candidate, something on their platform that you're against. Again compare the two. You also have to look at the candidates' past performance in office, if there is any. Do they keep their campaign promises? Or are they just trying to get elected and never fulfill any of the promises made?"

Callie nodded as she made notes about his ideas. "Thanks Dad," she smiled at him before tilting her head curiously. "So, who would you vote for?"

He shook his head and laughed. "Oh, no," he told her. "You still have to do your own assignment. Besides, I don't discuss politics with anyone. That way leads to political discussions with Hetty followed by madness."

Callie looked at him in confusion before sighing. "Well, I better get back to work. Thanks again Dad."

"You're welcome Callie, anytime. Just hopefully next time it won't be about politics, I've had enough of that for a while."


	3. Out of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or the characters. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money from this.

* * *

Callie yawned as she glanced at the time on her alarm clock. 4:30. She sighed and tossed the covers aside. No point in trying to go back to sleep for another hour and a half. She headed toward the kitchen.

Pouring herself a glass of juice, she looked around in surprise. Normally her father would have come in by now to check on her, having heard her moving around. Her eyes landed on a piece of paper on the counter.

_Hey,_

_Something's come up and I had to go in to the office._

_Sorry I won't be able to drive you to school today._

_Call me later,_

_Love Dad._

Callie blinked. He must have been called in really early. She sighed. She'd been hoping to go in early too. She wanted to talk to her foreign language teacher, ask about some advanced work. Wait, why couldn't she go in early anyway? She was up already and she would have to leave earlier than normal to walk to school. She'd just leave even earlier, she decided.

So that's how she found herself walking to school a little before 6 in the morning. It was quiet, hardly anyone else out in the mostly residential neighborhood. A couple of blocks from her house, she turned at the sound of fast approaching footsteps, her father's warnings ringing in her mind. Those same warnings completely slipped away, as did all other thought as she spotted him.

He was about her age, brown hair, his shorts and t-shirt sticking to his lean, muscled frame. "Hey," he greeted before continuing to jog right past her. Judging from the amount of sweat staining his shirt, he'd been at it for a while now.

She stood there watching him until he rounded a corner. "Wow," she said quietly, a small blush warming her cheeks as she shook her head to snap herself out of her daze. She cast another look in the direction he had gone, a thoughtful look on her face. Maybe she should take up jogging? It wouldn't hurt to get in shape.

* * *

Callen paused in helping Eric and Sam search through some of the papers to answer his phone. "Callen."

"_Hey Dad."_

He smiled as he heard Callie's voice. "Hey, I'm sorry I was gone when you got up. You make it to school alright?"

"_Yeah, no problems. Listen, I'm going to stop at the store before going home, if that's alright?"_

He frowned. "What store?"

"_The clothing one that's down the block from the school. I just need to pick up a couple of things."_

He wondered what she needed to pick up. She hadn't outgrown any of her clothes that he knew of. "Alright, fine. Let me know if anything else changes. I'm not sure how long this is going to take, you alright for dinner?"

"_Good thing we bought those microwaveable dinners. I'll be fine. Love you."_

"Love you too."

"Something up G?"

He shook his head. "Nah, Callie was just checking in, letting me know she wasn't going straight home. Said she needed to do some clothes shopping."

Sam looked up from the papers he'd been glancing through. "Clothes shopping? Uh-oh, you're in for it now G." He smirked at him.

Callen frowned at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Callie's not one of those girls that are in to fashion. So if she says that she needs to do clothes shopping it means one of two things. Either she's outgrown her wardrobe, which she'd have to actually grow to do, or there's a guy involved."

Callen glanced up sharply at his partner. "There had better not be a guy. She's only 14."

Eric decided to poke his two cents in. "And that's about the time that most girls start noticing the opposite sex. And I'm just going to be quiet and keep looking," he added as Callen's glare focused on him.

Callen debated with himself about calling her back and demanding to know what was going on. He finally decided against it. It could wait until he got home. "There's no guy," he told a smirking Sam.

"Sure G, keep telling yourself that."

* * *

He didn't make it back home until late that night. Callie was already in bed. He sighed, knowing he'd need to make an early start in the morning. He started to turn to head to his own room when a shopping bag caught his eye. Careful not to make any noise, he picked it up and looked inside. Sweat pants and an athletic top. Workout clothes. He shook his head as he put it down. He'd told Sam there was no guy. She wouldn't be buying workout clothes for a guy.

The tension he'd been feeling left him and he managed to get a couple of hours of sleep.

When he met up with Sam later that morning he smirked at him. "Told you there was no guy. She bought workout clothes. If there was a guy she'd be buying clothes to attract his attention."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "And what's with the sudden interest in working out if not to catch a guy's interest?"

But Callen just shook his head, refusing to let his partner rile him up any further. They quickly got back to work.

Upon discovering a nuclear weapon was present right there in Los Angeles and had been for years, he had to force himself not to worry about Callie's safety. He'd be of more use tracking down the other agents and any other weapons before they could be found and used. His focus had to be on the mission, it was too important.


	4. Rude Awakenings

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or the characters. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money from this.

* * *

Callen was having a really shitty few days. They'd discovered an old Soviet program that had nuclear weapons hidden in the U.S., and an arms dealer was tracking those weapons down. They'd located one weapon but all of the other Soviet agents were dead when they finally tracked them down. Granger had shown up though he'd thankfully been a bit easier to work with since he learned about Callie, and he'd been understanding of Sam's situation with the case. Then of course there was the CIA involvement in the case and dealing with Sam and his issues with this entire mess.

He understood Sam's anger and fear, this put his family at risk and his family was the most important thing to the former SEAL. Hell, he wasn't happy about Michelle being put in danger either.

But the thing that really terrified him was that there were three nuclear weapons out there. Weapons that could be used at any time, anywhere.

He sighed as he let himself into the house after Sidarov had been confirmed leaving the country and Michelle was back home with Sam. He hated not knowing, not being able to act. But now it was a waiting game. He glanced in on Callie before heading to his own bed.

But Callen found himself unable to sleep, too many thoughts and fears running through his mind. He found himself in the kitchen, taking apart the toaster. Again.

Hours passed by and he looked up in surprise as Callie entered the kitchen, dressed in her new workout clothes. He glanced at his watch. "What are you doing up?" It was only a little after 5.

"Hey Dad," she greeted him with a hug. "Solve the case?" She opened the fridge and retrieved a water bottle, strapping it to her waist.

"For the moment. You didn't answer my question."

She smiled. "I'm just going out for a jog."

"Since when do you jog?"

"Since I decided to get into better shape. I'll be back in a little while to get ready for school."

"Wait up a minute and I'll come up with you."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, that's okay, you don't have to come with me. I've been doing this all week, I'll be fine."

"Come on, I haven't seen you all week, I just want to spend some time with my daughter. Besides, Sam's been getting on my case about not getting enough exercise. This way I can honestly say I am." He watched as she nervously bit her lip before agreeing. Just why hadn't she wanted him to come?

He quickly changed and joined her outside, letting her set the pace. "This isn't so bad," he said after a few blocks but got no answer. He glanced at her only to see her eyes fixed on someone on the other side of the street, a small blush that had nothing to do with the exercise covering her cheeks. "Callie?"

Her eyes snapped to him. "Sorry, did you say something?" Slowly her eyes were drawn back to the boy across the street. She ducked her head shyly as he spotted them and waved a greeting before turning and heading down another street.

Callen gave her a searching look. "You know him?"

"Wish I did," she muttered under her breath before shaking her head.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, having caught her mumbled response. Sam was never going to let him live this one down. "How much farther do you usually go?" he asked instead.

"A couple of more blocks and then I usually circle around back home, and yes I have been varying the route." For the most part anyway, she always made sure she jogged at least one block with the mystery guy. She just loved watching the way he moved. A sigh escaped her.

Callen glanced at her uncomfortably. How was he supposed to deal with this? They jogged the rest of the way in silence.

"Thanks Dad, this was actually nice. But I've got to go shower and get ready for school." She rushed off to do just that.

Callen smiled after her before looking down at his phone and the picture he had taken when she wasn't looking. Now to find out who he was and warn him away from his daughter, preferably without her or Hetty finding out.

After dropping her off at school he headed to the office and slumped down at his desk as he tried to figure out how to run the kid through a facial search without being reamed out by Hetty.

"Problem G?" The big man leaned back in his chair to regard his partner.

"Went for a run with Callie this morning. Turns out she's taking up jogging."

"That's nice, good exercise," Kensi said, turning to look at him.

"Yeah," he sighed, rubbing his face.

A smile grew on Sam's face. "So what's his name?"

"Not a clue," he reluctantly admitted with a groan.

"I told you so, G. I told you." He laughed at him.

"Yeah, laugh it up. Just wait until your daughter reaches that age." That shut the other man up.

Deeks looked between them, confused before sharing a look with Kensi. "Okay, what are we missing here?"

"Callie's got a crush on some mystery jogger," Callen reluctantly admitted. He glanced at Hetty's office. It was empty and he didn't see her around. "What do you think the odds are of me being able to do a search?" He held up the cellphone, displaying the picture.

Kensi snatched it from him. "Oh, he's cute. Way too young for me but cute. No wonder Callie's smitten."

"Indeed Ms. Blye," Hetty said as she joined her before pinning her Senior Field Agent with a glare. "And there will be no misuse of government resources Mr. Callen, am I making myself perfectly clear? If you want to learn who he is you'll have to do it the old-fashioned way. And on your own time."

Callen groaned and nodded his understanding, accepting the phone back.

"Good, now I believe you all have some paperwork to do. Get to it." Hetty turned and headed to her office.

* * *

Callie was walking home when she realized she was on the block she usually saw **him** on in the morning. She wondered if he lived around there. Giggling nearby made her look around curiously. She froze when she spotted the guy her morning jogs. He was washing a car, a very pretty girl in a bikini helping him. His sister maybe?

She swallowed as she took in his muscled chest. His wet, shirtless muscled chest. A blush burned her cheeks as she tried to work up the courage to approach. Just as she had though, the other girl turned the hose on him, causing him to yell and chase her. As Callie watched, he caught her, pinning her against the car before kissing her, passionately.

'Not his sister then,' Callie thought as she turned and quickly walked away, feeling crushed with tears stinging her eyes. She headed straight home and threw herself on her bed as she finally let the tears fall. She knew she was being silly, she didn't even know the guy's name but it still hurt.

* * *

Callen smiled as he walked into the house early for a change. It had been a slow day, no case had come up and he'd actually caught up on all of his backlogged paperwork. After the week the team had had, he figured they deserved a break.

"Hey Callie," he called as he headed into the kitchen. "I got off early for a change. What do you want for dinner?" He frowned when he received no response. "Callie?" He started to her bedroom only for her to appear. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, taking in her red-rimmed eyes.

"Nothing," she said, trying and failing to smile at him.

"You've been crying, that's not nothing. Hey, you can tell me anything," he said when it didn't look like she would answer him.

"It's stupid, I don't know why I'm so upset." She wouldn't meet his eyes.

He had a suspicion and decided to just ask her. "Does this have anything to do with the guy from this morning?"

Her head jerked up. "How?" She eyed him suspiciously. "Are you spying on me?"

"No. I promised I wouldn't, remember? No, I just noticed you watching him this morning on our run."

Callie bit her lip then sighed. "It's stupid. I don't even know his name or anything about him. Except that apparently he's got a girlfriend. I saw them together on my way home."

Callen pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry," he told her, sorry she had to deal with that pain. But he was also relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about her dating just yet. He felt her burrow deeper into his embrace. "He doesn't know what he's missing. You are a wonderful girl and any guy who ends up with you is going to be the luckiest guy in the world. Just, not until you're older, please?"

Her arms tightened around him as his words soothed and comforted her. But his last sentence caused her to pull back slightly and frown at him. "Wait until I'm how much older?" she asked suspiciously.

"Until you're 30?" he asked hopefully.

She glared at him. "D-a-d," she drew out every letter.

He sighed. "I just found you, I don't want to lose my little girl so soon."

Her expression softened. "I'm not going anywhere Dad, even if I were to start dating I'd still be your little girl."

"I know that, it just feels, I don't know how to describe it." He sighed. "How about this? If you meet a guy you like, we'll revisit the whole dating thing then, alright?" This way he'd have a chance to check the guy out and put the fear of God into him about what would happen if he hurt his little girl.

"Okay," Callie agreed, unaware of the rest of her father's plans.

Callen smiled at her as she hugged him once more before stepping back. "So, feel up to jogging again tomorrow? Could make it a daily way to spend some time together."

She blinked at his question, not having planned to continue the exercise. But, she had had a good time this morning. She smiled at him. "I'd like that, but let's choose a different route, okay?"

"No problem," Callen grinned.


	5. Skin Deep

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or the characters. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money from this.

Author's Note: Not too sure about how this chapter came out. It turned out differently from what I was thinking and I couldn't get the characters back on track to where I first wanted to go with it. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Callen shook his head, trying to shake the memories that had been plaguing him all day. Since he'd heard about Lance's similar past experience with the foster system, thoughts of his own time there had been distracting him. It had helped him make the connection to the boy, get him to open up and tell the truth. But it was still an experience he'd like to leave firmly in the past.

Only now it wasn't himself he was picturing in his memories. Instead, he was picturing Callie in his place. The shootout with Sears coupled with reliving his memories was making him realize how easily Callie could lose him, the last of her family, ending up in the same situation he had been in. How easily could one of those bullets have found their target in him today, tearing him away from his daughter who'd already lost so much in her short life? And it wasn't a one-time occurrence, he'd been honest with Callie about how dangerous his job could be. Now he wondered if he had the right to ask that of her.

So he went to the beach with the rest of the team for a bonding exercise but his thoughts remained on Callie and what ifs. Returning to headquarters, he stopped at Hetty's desk.

"Mr. Callen," she greeted him, studying his face. "Is there something wrong?" She indicated the chair in front of her desk. "Tea?"

"Thanks," he said as he sat, waiting for her to pour the tea before accepting the cup. He sighed. "Know any good lawyers?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Have you done something that I should know about?"

He shook his head. "Thinking about having a will drawn up."

"A sensible precaution. I take it this has something to do with today's events and your discussion with Mr. Eddings?"

"Can't get anything past you Hetty." He took a sip of the tea before putting it aside. "It's just bad memories, but after getting into that shootout with Sears, I realized how easily Callie could end up in the same situation. Erin at least had a plan in place, I can't do any less. If, God forbid, something were to happen to me tomorrow, a distinct possibility in our line of work, I have to know that she will be taken care of."

Hetty reached across and patted his hand. "She will be Mr. Callen, I promise you that. Still, it would be wise to have your wishes in writing." She regarded him curiously. "Who do you intend to ask to take her in?"

"I know Sam would in a heartbeat and she'd be safe with him," Callen said. "But anything that takes me out also has a chance of taking him out since he'll be right there with me, same with Kensi and Deeks. And I should probably talk to Granger, he was Erin's other choice of guardian." He glanced up at her and smirked. "Of course, she couldn't be in better hands than 'Grandma' Hetty's."

Despite giving him a look, she smiled slightly. "I would be honored. Here," she reached into her Rolodex and pulled out a card. "He's a good lawyer, well-versed in estate planning. Though I hope this turns out to be planning that isn't needed."

He accepted the card and pocketed it. "You and me both."

Later, he was still pondering the situation as he let himself into the house.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

Callen shook his head. His daughter was definitely perceptive. "Nothing's wrong, just had an unpleasant reminder of some things I wish I could forget. Come here," he said, opening his arms and pulling her into a hug. He breathed in her sweet scent, savoring it.

"Dad?"

"I love you, and I never want to leave you."

"Dad, you're scaring me. What happened? Are you hurt?" Callie pulled back, her eyes searching him for hidden injuries.

But he wouldn't let her leave his embrace. "I'm fine. Yes, there was an incident earlier but I'm fine, not a scratch. I just-" he sighed. "I just want to make sure you're taken care of, that you don't end up like I did, if the worst should happen."

She shook her head. "No, you're not going anywhere."

"I hope to God not, and I will do everything in my power to keep it that way," he promised her. "But you know there are no guarantees. I just want to make sure you'll be alright if something happens to me." He led her over to their chairs, pulling them close so he could keep his arms around her. "Shh," he told her as tears slipped down her face.

"I don't want to talk about losing you, I don't want to even think it. I love you and I need you," she told him.

"I know, моя дочь, I know," he soothed her. "I don't either, I never want to leave you. But I don't want you to end up in the foster system, shuffling around like I did. This is just a precaution."

"Who?" she asked, sniffling slightly.

"Granger."

She blinked up at him in surprise. "But you don't like Uncle Owen."

"But he loves you and will look out for you. And if he can't, there's Hetty, Sam, even Kensi and Deeks. No matter what, you won't be alone. I promise."

"It's not the same. They're not you."

"No, but at least this way you won't be with strangers. You'll be with family." He reminded her of the poem she had written for Hetty.

She nodded. Looking up at him with red-rimmed eyes she asked, "Promise to do your best to keep it from being necessary?"

His arms tightened around her. "I promise." He sighed as he felt her relax in his arms. Now to just clear it with the others, though he didn't think they would have a problem. It would hopefully remain an unneeded precaution. "How about some ice cream?"

"Okay, and you can tell me what you did today, other than get shot at," she smiled slightly and he knew it would all be okay.

"Only if you tell me about your day," he countered.

"Deal."


	6. Collateral

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or the characters. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money from this.

* * *

"Granger."

The older man stopped and turned. "Agent Callen, is there something I can do for you?"

"You can explain why you left my team in the dark. You knew someone was gunning for you and Hetty and you said nothing."

Granger raised an eyebrow at him. "You didn't have a need to know."

Callen snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, and if we hadn't kept looking and arrived at Casa de Nogales when we did today, you would both most likely be dead."

"And I'm sure that would just break your heart," Granger said sarcastically.

"Hetty, yes. You not so much," Callen told him with a glare. "But Callie on the other hand..." he trailed off, watching as the other man sighed.

"You have a point to make Agent Callen?" he asked tiredly.

"I thought we had settled our differences. Apparently not." He stepped closer to the Assistant Director. "I don't know what the rest of your problem is with me, but you have to start trusting my team and I to do our jobs. Before Callie loses someone else that she cares about because something happens that could have been avoided if you had only opened your mouth." With that, he turned and walked away, leaving a pensive Granger staring at his back. Coming down the stairs he caught the nut that Hetty tossed him, smiling at her comment before heading out the door.

He pulled into his driveway, glad it was still relatively early. Grabbing the bag of Chinese takeout he had stopped to pick up, he let himself in. "Hey Callie, I brought dinner." He smiled as she appeared from her room.

"Dad. Ooh, did you get any steamed dumplings?" she asked, spotting the bag.

"Of course," he told her, having discovered they were her favorite. They sat down on the floor, setting the containers out around them and dug in. Callen playfully stole one of her dumplings eliciting a cry of mock outrage from the girl and a retaliatory swipe at some of his own food. He laughed, enjoying the simple pleasure that sharing a meal with his daughter caused, allowing the day's tension to flow out of him.

Later, he stood in her doorway, watching her sleep. She'd probably be annoyed if she knew how often he found himself in that position but he couldn't help it. He was still amazed at her presence in his life, a real flesh and blood family member who hadn't left him. He just had to constantly reassure himself that she was still there, still safe. He stayed for a few minutes longer then forced himself to walk away.

He returned to his own room, lying down and waiting for sleep to claim him. But instead, he found his thoughts returning to the Assistant Director. Over and over they clashed, their personalities simply not a good fit. The older man kept too many secrets. And yes, Callen was still angry about Granger helping to keep his daughter from him for most of her life.

Callen sighed, struggling to push those thoughts away. Instead, he thought of Callie's laugh and smile as they had joked around at dinner. A slight smile forming on his face, he finally drifted off to sleep.

He stood in the kitchen early the next morning, sipping a freshly poured cup of coffee as he thought about what to do that day. There was no need to go to the office and Callie had no school. He wondered if she'd like to go to the beach or the movies or something, just spend time together. He'd ask her after their run this morning, he decided.

He had just heard her moving around in her room when the sound of a car pulling up out front reached him. He frowned, one hand reaching for his weapon as he moved to the front of the house and carefully checked the windows. His frown deepened and he moved to the door, opening it before the other man could knock. "What are you doing here?"

Granger eyed him warily. "Is it alright if I speak with Callie for a few minutes?" His eyes trailed over the agent's shoulder.

Callen turned to spot her standing in the hallway, a questioning look on her face. He turned back to the other man and shrugged. "I won't be the one to keep you out of her life," he told him, not like he'd kept him out of hers. He stepped aside and let him enter.

Granger nodded slightly as he passed, catching the intended dig. "Callie," he greeted the girl with a hug. "I have a flight to catch but I wanted to see how you were doing before I left."

Callen moved to the other side of the room, watching as the two spoke quietly but giving them the privacy of not being overheard. After a few minutes Callie hugged the older man and then he turned and with one last "Agent Callen," walked out the door.

Callen quickly approached his daughter. She had a slight frown on her face. "Hey, you okay?" Had Granger said something to upset her?

She glanced up at him. "I'm fine, Uncle Owen just wanted to see how I've been doing in school and stuff."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's all?"

She shrugged. "I know he cares about me but he's never really been that comfortable around me, if that makes any sense. When he was in town and would stop by to talk to Mom, he'd stop and talk to me for a few minutes to see how I was doing but that's it. I guess it's just his way of checking up on me."

"So, ready for our run?" Callen asked her. "I thought maybe after, we could go somewhere and do something. You know, just hang out."

Callie smiled as she shook off the lingering thoughts about her godfather's visit. "I'd like that. What should we do?"

Callen smiled at her. "Why don't you decide? We'll spend the rest of the day doing whatever you want." He mentally slapped himself for leaving such an open ended promise without even hearing what she might want to do but one look at the beaming smile that brightened her face convinced him he had made the right decision. He pushed all thoughts of the Assistant Director aside to focus on enjoying and cherishing the time with his daughter.

As the two started on their run, fully engrossed in their conversation, neither noticed Granger sitting in his car, watching them with a tired expression on his face. After they finally disappeared from sight, he sighed and started his car, driving away.


	7. The Gold Standard

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or the characters. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money from this.

Author's Note: So who saw the 100th episode last night? I did and, while I'm not going to mention any spoilers here, let's just say that I was expecting something like that. Guess we'll just have to keep wondering right along with Callen until more of his past is revealed. But I'll say this, Shane Brennan and the rest of the cast and crew definitely know how to keep you coming back for more by only revealing bits and pieces at a time.

* * *

As he started to head out with Sam, Callen glanced at Granger, not for the first time wondering just why he was insisting on riding along with Kensi. He shook his head, doubting he'd ever really understand the Assistant Director or the reasons he did anything he did. Still, at least he wasn't the one stuck with the other man, they'd probably end up killing each other if that were to happen.

Later, once the bad guys were caught and the gold recovered, he pushed all thoughts of Granger away. Whatever the older man's game was, he couldn't be bothered at that moment. Instead he went home to enjoy some time with his daughter. He smiled and shook his head as he spotted her struggling to reach the top shelf of the cupboard in the kitchen. "Need a hand?" he asked the vertically challenged girl.

She jumped, startled at the sound of his voice. "Gah!" she shrieked slightly as she toppled from her precarious position on the step-stool.

His eyes widened and he lunged forward to catch her, grunting as her momentum knocked the both of them to the ground. "You okay?" he asked the girl lying on top of him, his eyes quickly scanning her for injury.

"I'm fine," she said quickly before an annoyed look came over her face and she smacked his shoulder.

"Hey!" He glared up at her, though the slap didn't hurt. "What was that for?"

"Don't scare me like that!" Callie climbed to her feet and folded her arms over her chest.

Callen shook his head as he also climbed to his feet. "Believe me, I would have kept quiet if I knew you were going to react that way. You must have jumped a foot in the air with that maneuver. What were you looking for anyway?" He glanced into the cupboard then looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

She shifted guiltily. "Okay, so I was trying to reach your candy stash. But not for me!" she hastily added. "I was going to surprise you."

"Surprise me?"

Callie fidgeted. "I was going to make cookies, alright? But we didn't have any chocolate chips so I thought I'd use your snack size Hershey bars."

"You know how to bake? Wait, I have baking tins?" He didn't know which surprised him more.

"I think Hetty might have put them there," she said, a bit unsure before shrugging. "And I would bake cookies with Mom sometimes. I remember how to make them."

"Okay, but why?" He didn't understand where the sudden desire to bake had come from.

She fidgeted further, clearly reluctant to answer. "I thought you would like them?" At his look she sighed. "Okay, I was hoping to butter you up," she admitted.

Callen raised his eyebrow again. "What happened?"

Her head shot up and she stared at him. "What?" Her eyes widened as his meaning sunk in. "Nothing! I wanted to ask you for something not get out of trouble." A petulant look came across her face as she once more folded her arms over her chest and turned slightly away from him.

He blinked. What could she want to ask him that she thought she'd need to bribe him for? Hadn't she realized yet that he was unable to deny her anything? Actually, it was probably better if she never realized that. He shook the thought away. "So what did you want to ask me?"

She gnawed on her lip. "Never mind," she said, turning to walk away.

Callen placed his hand on her arm, stopping her. "Come on, ask. It was obviously important if you were going to go to all of this trouble."

Callie sighed. "There's a carnival that's going to be at my school this weekend. I was kind of hoping you'd want to go?"

He blinked again. All of this because she wanted to attend the circus? He smiled at her. "I'd love to."

She smiled up at him. "You think Sam and the rest of your team would want to come too?"

"I can ask them," he said, wondering why she wanted them along. He would have thought she'd prefer it to be just the two of them.

Callie noticed his look of curiosity. "It's just, the other kids-" She shook her head, unable to find the words.

Callen frowned at the mention of other kids. She never really talked about her classmates he realized. She'd tell him about her day, her classes and her teachers but she never mentioned any friends or people she spoke with at school. "Are you having problems at school?"

"Not really," she said but he could hear something in her voice that told him she wasn't being completely honest.

"Callie-"

She sighed. "It's not really anything big, it's just they know that Mom is gone and I think they've realized that you're really busy. So I've heard some of them talking about how I have no family. And I just want to prove that I do?" Her voice had a questioning tone to it.

It was Callen's turn to sigh as he pulled her into a hug. He remembered how cruel kids could be, especially to those they considered different from what they viewed as normal. He'd never wanted her to feel this way. "Of course you do, and I'm sure your family would be happy to come spend time with you this weekend," he told her. He smirked suddenly. "Just, if there's going to be any clowns there, don't tell Sam."

Callie frowned up at him. "Huh?"

He laughed and shook his head as he waved her off. A stray thought hit him. He hadn't exactly lied to Sam when he said he'd buy an island if he had $70 million. He would, it just wouldn't be as deserted as he'd led him to believe. After all, he'd definitely bring Callie with him and he'd end up missing the rest of their little family if they weren't nearby. "Forget it, all you need to know is that your family will definitely be there." Even if he had to bribe and/or threaten them. He wasn't going to disappoint her. Not for all of the gold in the world.


	8. Free Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or the characters. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money from this.

Author's Note: Okay, so I'm actually making some changes to some of the dialogue from the episode in this one but nothing that really affects the plot of the episode. It just takes into account Callie's existence in Callen's life. Also, I know that what Hetty does wouldn't really be allowed but this is fiction and she's Hetty, I'm sure there are lots of strings she could pull to have this happen. She did arrange for the plane to take Sam back after all.

* * *

Callen shook his head as he watched Sam search for his daughter's missing gift.

Sam noticed the smirk on his face. "Yeah, keep laughing. Where's your present for Callie? You did get her something, right?"

"Of course I got her something. What father doesn't get their kid a Christmas present?" He sighed as Sam just gave him a look. "I got her a gift card," he admitted.

"A gift card? That's the best you could come up with?" Sam shook his head as he went back to searching through the armory.

"Hey, she gave me absolutely no hints, how was I supposed to know what to get her? What do teenage girls like these days anyway? I figured it was safer just letting her choose her own present."

"That's a cop-out and you know it."

Fortunately Nell's arrival saved Callen from having to discuss it any further. Instead, he followed the analyst to Ops, his mind on his daughter. This would be their first Christmas together, his first real Christmas with family. He didn't want to screw it up by giving her the wrong present. But he hadn't been able to bring himself to just ask her what she wanted either. That would be admitting that he didn't know his daughter as well as he wished he did. And she had seemed so excited as the holiday approached. Actually, they were supposed to go get a tree later, he hoped this case wouldn't ruin that.

He sighed but pushed the thoughts and emotions away when Hetty informed them they would be traveling to the Van Buren to investigate. So much for his plans with Callie.

As the others went to wardrobe, he made their travel arrangements then stepped to the side to make a phone call. "Hey Callie," he greeted her when she answered.

"_Hi Dad, what's wrong?"_

"Nothing's wrong, I just won't be able to go tree shopping today."

"_Got a case? I know, I know, you can't talk about it." _She sighed. _"Maybe tomorrow?"_

He winced. "That's the thing. I'm not sure how long this is going to take and we're actually going out of town for this one."

"_Oh,"_ she said quietly.

"I'm really sorry Callie, I know how much you were looking forward to this. If there was any way-"

"_No! Dad, it's okay, really. I know how important what you do is. I understand._" She was quiet for a moment and he could picture her biting her lip. _"You think you'll be back in time for Christmas?"_

Callen ran a hand over his head. "I don't know, I'll do my best to be there."

"_I know you will."_

Callen sighed again. "Look, I've got to go. I really am sorry about this. I love you."

"_I love you too Dad. Be careful."_

"Always am, you be good okay?" he told her before ending the call. He took another moment to get himself under control. He had to focus on the mission. Once that was done, he went to find the rest of the team and inform them of the travel arrangements.

He gave Sam a little pep talk, not letting him see how much he also hated the thought of being away for Christmas. Their best bet was to focus on the mission and find the murderer quickly so they could all get home to their families as soon as possible.

* * *

Later, once they'd solved the murder and Sam finally heard from his wife, they stood in the Agent Afloat's office with Eric on the video screen. At least now that the case was solved, Callen thought as he listened to Eric, now it was time to go home.

But the news from the tech wasn't good. He carefully kept his face neutral as Eric explained that he was unable to get them home for Christmas. He was stunned to learn that Hetty had already left and unable to help them but he could see that Sam was getting upset. So he thanked Eric and told him to enjoy his holiday.

"This sucks," Sam said as he turned to exit the office, Kensi and Deeks trailing behind him. "You coming G?" he asked as he noticed Callen not following.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Once they had gone, he picked up his cellphone, sighing as it rang and went to voice-mail. "Hey, it's me. I'm sorry, looks like I won't make it back in time for Christmas after all." As he spoke, he didn't notice that Sam had come back and now stood in the doorway. "Listen, just call me when you get this message, alright? I love you and I really wish I could be there with you." He sighed and hung up the phone.

Sam quickly stepped away from the door, shaking his head. He'd been so worried about Michelle, he hadn't even thought about how this might be affecting his partner. His first Christmas with his daughter and he was stuck here. And like always he'd kept his thoughts and emotions to himself.

"Sam?" Callen asked in surprise as he exited the office and found his partner standing just down the corridor.

"Was wondering what was keeping you," Sam said as Callen joined him.

"Just something I had to do."

He nodded. "How you handling this?"

Callen looked at him. "I'm fine."

"First Christmas with Callie and you're missing it. Sorry I've been too wrapped up in my own worries to ask how you were handling it."

"Hey, you had a right to be worried but I promise you Michelle will be fine. And Callie understands, she knows that what we do is important. Come on, let's go find the others." He clapped the big guy on the shoulder.

"Yeah." Sam followed him, letting the matter drop. It's not like there was anything they could do about it now.

* * *

A little while later found them sitting in the Mess. They accepted the Master Chief's thanks and stood as the ship's officer appeared followed by Hetty.

Callen smiled at the sight of the older woman, listening to her explain that there was a way for Sam to get home to his family. He let his happiness for his partner push away his own bitterness at not being able to go home.

Sam happily listened to Hetty telling him about the plane ready for take-off before his eyes landed on his partner. "What about the others?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I could only arrange for one seat Mr. Hanna. The rest of the team will have to wait for the arrangements Mr. Beale made."

Sam shook his head. "Thanks Hetty, but as much as I would love to go home, I want you to give my seat to G."

"What? Sam, no. You go." Callen shook his head at his partner.

"No G. It's your first Christmas with her, you two deserve to be together for it."

But Callen wasn't going to allow his partner to give up his chance so easily. "No-"

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Hetty interrupted before they could start arguing. "Let me just clear something up. The seat is for you, Mr. Hanna. That is non-negotiable." She fixed him with a look to keep him from interrupting. "Now, while I could only arrange one seat there is the fact that a seat that will hold a man of your size is large enough to accommodate more than one person if they are both significantly smaller than yourself."

Hope began to fill Callen as Hetty glanced back toward the corridor. His eyes were immediately drawn to the girl that stepped into view. "Dad!" He was moving before she'd even finished speaking, lifting her up into his arms as he hugged her tightly.

"Now, Mr. Hanna, I believe you have a flight to catch," Hetty said, watching the reunion. Knowing she had made the correct decision when she stopped by a certain house a few hours earlier to check on the lone occupant. Even if it had cost her several favors a case of her good scotch.

* * *

_A few hours earlier in Los Angeles_

Callie sighed as she sat in her chair in the living room, staring at the empty chair beside her before glancing at the corner where a Christmas tree should have stood. Tears welled up in her eyes and she drew her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She'd really been hoping he would make it back but it didn't look like that would happen.

"Merry Christmas Mom," she whispered, glancing up. "Merry Christmas Dad, wish you could be here." She let the tears she'd been holding back fall.

"As does he."

Callie jumped at the unexpected voice. "Hetty?" she asked in surprise.

The old woman walked up to her and gently wiped her face. "Shh, I know dear. But I have a surprise for you."

Callie's eyes lit up as she looked at her hopefully. "He's coming home?"

The older woman simply smiled at her. "Not exactly. Come with me."

* * *

_Present_

Yes, she had made the correct decision indeed, Hetty thought as she watched the father-daughter reunion. She turned back to her other agent. "Mr. Hanna, you really must leave now if you want to make it home for Christmas morning."

"Hetty you are the best. I love you!" Sam said before lifting her into his arms and hugging her exuberantly and kissing her cheek.

"Yes, yes, now put me down."

Callen and the others laughed. "Go on, get out of here," Callen told him, keeping his arm wrapped around Callie. He had no intention of letting her go any time soon.

The big man didn't need to be told twice as he ran out of the room, calling back, "Merry Christmas!"

Callen shook his head, a large smile on his face. "He's right Hetty, you are definitely the best." He placed a kiss to the top of Callie's head. "I don't know how to thank you."

"No thanks are necessary, Mr. Callen. Merry Christmas. Now, where is that eggnog?"

Callie smiled up at her father. "Grandma Hetty gives the best presents," she said as she tightened her arms around him. "She knew that all I wanted for Christmas was to spend it with you and she made that happen."

He smiled down at her. "What do you know, that's all I wanted too." With his daughter beside him and his friends around him, he knew that this would be the best Christmas he'd ever had.


	9. Drive

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or the characters. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money from this.

Author's Note: Many thanks to Callen37 for helping me come up with the idea for Deeks' present. It's not her exact idea but it did inspire it. I hope you like the symbols I chose, can you guess which represents who?

* * *

"Good Morning," Callen greeted as Callie walked into the kitchen yawning.

"Morning Dad." She stopped rubbing at her eyes to give him a closer look. "You must have slept good last night."

"Yeah, actually got over four hours uninterrupted," he told her. "Must be the lack of caffeine."

"Maybe," she said, shaking her head slightly as she stretched. "You ready for our run?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

A while later, they made it back to the house covered in sweat and breathing hard. "See? Who needs all that caffeine when a good run will wake you up just the same," Callen told her.

"Whatever you say Dad." Callie stopped herself from rolling her eyes at him. She gave him two more days tops before he couldn't live without his coffee any longer. But she wasn't going to say anything to him about his New Year's Resolution. Not when she'd already broken hers. "I'd better get ready and so had you."

Callen saw the look on her face. "Hey, I'm definitely sticking to this resolution," he called after her. She merely waved back at him in response.

He arrived at the office and had to listen to Sam put down his resolution as well before being called up to Ops for a case by Deeks. It looked like it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Listening to Talia talk about her mother, Callen couldn't help but think about Callie. Their situations were nothing alike but he couldn't help but think that Callie would do the same as Talia should they ever, God forbid, find themselves in a similar situation. Going through Talia's room, looking for the key to open the file, he couldn't help but reflect on how much the two women obviously loved each other. He couldn't help but wonder if their relationship was similar to the one Callie had had with Erin. Hopefully they would have a happier ending than Erin did.

Learning that Kensi had been made, he and Sam raced out of there, having no choice but to take Talia with them. They couldn't leave her alone in the dorm, not when it was possible another attempt would be made to grab her computer. He listened over comm system as Deeks tried to stall for time. "Stay in the car," he told the girl as they finally made it to the auto shop. He and Sam hurried to get into position.

Thankfully the only ones who ended up shot were the bad guys and they managed to find Jenny Radler in time. So at least that mother/daughter pair got their happy ending.

Returning to the office, he had to listen to Sam's 'I told you so' as the big guy told him how he had broken his resolution by drinking a soda, and how he hadn't stopped him because the lack of caffeine was making him irritable. Well, he figured, if he'd already broken it then there was nothing stopping him from having that cup of coffee he'd been craving all week. And he wasn't the only one to break a resolution as he spotted the chocolate on Kensi's face.

Callen raised an eyebrow as Deeks came back into the bullpen in a new shirt but brushed the thought aside until Hetty announced it was Deeks' birthday. While not a big celebrator of birthdays, he was surprised that he hadn't realized it was the Detective's birthday. Hell, he would have expected the other man to have been bragging about it all day. He noted the surprise on Kensi's face, even she hadn't realized it was her partner's birthday.

So he toasted him along with everyone else but he couldn't help but notice the look on Deeks' face as he asked Kensi about her dinner plans, the doubt and the stunned disappointment he tried to hide. A look he'd seen in the mirror many times in the past. And while in the past he probably would have said and done nothing, he found himself unable to keep himself out of the situation. He didn't know why; perhaps it was because he was no longer alone, or it could have been the feelings he'd been trying to ignore all day. But he found he couldn't ignore the hurt look that Deeks was trying so desperately to hide.

So Callen stepped to the side and called Callie. "Hey, we still have any of those cookies you baked left?"

"_Well you sound much less irritable then you've been at this time the last few days. Guess you finally gave up on your resolution," _Callie said without answering his question.

Callen pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it. How? He shook his head. "Yeah, that resolution's over with. Now, about those cookies?"

"_Does this have anything to do with Marty's birthday?"_

He blinked, again eying his phone suspiciously. Seriously, his daughter was getting to be too much like Hetty. "How did you know?"

He swore he could hear her rolling her eyes. _"I make it a point to know when the birthdays of the people I'm close to are. I already called to wish him a Happy Birthday."_

"You couldn't have given me a heads up?"

"_You didn't know?"_ She sounded genuinely surprised.

"Not until a few minutes ago. I don't think anyone but Hetty did," he admitted, glancing around the corner at the man who was sitting dejectedly at his desk.

"_That sucks. You're bringing him home for dinner, right? He shouldn't be alone, not on his birthday."_

He smiled. "That's the plan."

"_Good. Pick up a pizza on your way home."_

"Yes ma'am," he said jokingly, ending the call. Stepping back into the bullpen, he noticed that Deeks was the only other one still present. "Hey Birthday boy," he called.

Deeks' head shot up, not having realized anyone else was still around. "You're still here?" he asked. "Thought you already left to go home to Callie."

Not an unreasonable assumption since Callen had been leaving as early as he could lately for just that reason. But he shrugged. "Couldn't leave yet. Waiting on the guest of honor."

Deeks frowned. "Huh?"

"Come on, grab your stuff. You're coming home with me. Hope pizza's alright for dinner, we've got Callie's cookies to look forward to for dessert. They're really good but don't tell Kensi or we'll never get any." He smirked at the other man.

But Deeks just sat there, staring at him. "You want me to come home with you?"

"Unless you have other plans," Callen said.

Deeks shook his head. "I don't need your pity," he started to say.

Callen stepped forward and dropped his hand on his shoulder. "It's not pity. You're like the annoying kid brother I never had, and nobody deserves to be alone on their birthday. Besides," he started with a slight grin. "Callie will never forgive me if I don't bring you home now. What do you say?"

Deeks met his eyes, judging the sincerity he saw there and a small, shy smile came across his face. "Pizza sounds good."

"Great, let's go."

They started for the door, unaware of the eyes that had been watching them. Hetty smiled as the two men, so different yet at the same time so similar, started out of the office. She stepped out of the doorway, surprising them. "Mr. Callen, Mr. Deeks," she nodded at them.

"Hetty," they chorused.

"Once again, Happy Birthday Mr. Deeks." She turned to the older man. "And Mr. Callen, don't forget to save me one of those cookies."

He shook his head. "Of course Hetty. Good night."

"Good night gentlemen." She watched as they left. It was so nice to see the family coming together.

Arriving at the house with a couple of pizzas, they were greeted by an exuberant teenage girl. "Dad!" she greeted and Callen hastily lifted the pizzas he carried out of the way as she wrapped her arms around him. "Marty!" He had to laugh as she gave the stunned detective a similar greeting. He eyed her suspiciously. "Did you get started on the cookies without us?"

"No," she denied, still smiling. "Just happy to see you both." She turned to Deeks. "Here, this is from me and Dad, Happy Birthday." She handed him a wrapped box, ignoring her father's look when she said the present was also from him. She knew he'd understand soon enough. "Sorry, I forgot to give it to Dad this morning to give to you."

"Thanks kiddo, but you didn't have to," Deeks told her, a stunned smile on his face as he turned the gift over in his hands.

"Come on, everyone deserves a present on their birthday," she told him. "Open it."

He did so, his eyes widening as he stared at the object in his hands. "This, this is too much, I don't know what to say."

"Well, I heard you saying that you needed a new rack for your board," Callie told him before biting her lip. "Do you like it?"

Deeks stared at the carved wooden pieces. His fingers trailed over the fern leaves that ran the length of the wood before his eyes widened as he saw the scruffy looking dog lying contentedly beneath them. A little further away in the scene a wolf stood keeping watch, a small wolf pup peeking out from beneath it's feet. The scene continued to a body of water, a seal at the edge of the water but still near to the other animals. A German Shepherd and a Border Collie were also present nearby. And finally, there was a small, dignified Corgi that completed the scene.

"I don't know what to say," Deeks said, holding the object out for a curious Callen to study.

Callen eyed it appreciatively. "This is really nice. Did you do the carvings yourself?" He hadn't known she was artistically inclined. How much more did he still have to learn about his daughter?

She laughed. "No, I'm not **that** artistic. I found a place online that does custom work and sent them a design I created on the computer. I thought it came out pretty well."

"It's perfect," Deeks said, still staring at it in wonder.

Callen agreed but shot his daughter a suspicious look. "The quality of the work is excellent and the design is perfect. But how were you able to order it?" Not to mention how expensive it looked.

Callie caught his look and realized what he was thinking. "It wasn't expensive at all," she told him quietly before wincing slightly. "But I kind of 'borrowed' your credit card?" she said reluctantly, making her statement sound more like a question. "Hence it being from both of us? I can pay you back," she hurriedly added, afraid he would be angry.

His hand automatically went to his wallet. How did she get his credit card **and** return it without him realizing it? He shook his head, she really was becoming as sneaky as Hetty.

Deeks looked up from the decorated piece to glance nervously between the two of them. "Um, if it's a problem, here," he made to hand it over to Callen. "Return it."

Callen shook his head. "No, it's not a problem. If I had known, I would have ordered it myself. Enjoy your gift Deeks." He turned to Callie. "Next time you need to use a credit card just ask me." He gave her a look but said no more.

She nodded, having a feeling she'd be getting a lecture once Marty left. "So, should we eat before the pizza goes cold?"

As they sat themselves on the floor with the pizza boxes placed beside them, Deeks shook his head. "You really should see about getting some more furniture Callen, so you don't have to eat on the floor." To his shock, it was Callie that responded.

"Where's the fun in that? I kind of like it like this, it's like we have picnics all of the time," she grinned at him.

Deeks stared at her before turning to Callen. "You've totally corrupted her."

Callen simply threw his head back and laughed as he wrapped his arm around his grinning daughter and drew her to his side.

After a moment of staring at them, Deeks shook his head and laughed as well. This was definitely the best birthday he'd had in a long time. And he hadn't even had any of the cookies yet.


	10. Paper Soldiers

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or the characters. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money from this.

Author's Note: Sorry, meant to have this up a couple of days ago but real life got in the way. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up today or tomorrow.

* * *

Callen paused in his attempt to put the toaster back together as a sound reached his ears. Putting the screwdriver down, he listened carefully before getting up and moving down the hall. He sighed, not surprised to see the light coming from under the door. This would be the third night in a row. "You okay?" he asked as he pushed the door open to see her sitting at her desk.

"I'm fine," Callie said, giving him a weak smile. But the bags under her bloodshot eyes told a different story.

"You want to talk about it?" He came into the room, leaning against her desk.

She shrugged. "Nothing to talk about, just can't sleep."

"Callie-" he started.

"Like you're one to talk," she interrupted. "I don't see you in bed either." She crossed her arms over her chest, staring at him defiantly.

"That's different."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm an adult and I've been doing this for years. You are still a child, you need to sleep."

"I'm **fine**," she said again, harsher than she intended. She turned away, unable to meet his gaze.

Callen watched as she reached for her notebook, her hand trembling slightly. "I'm going to call the school later to excuse you for today." She looked up sharply at him. "You're in no condition to go. I want you to stay home and **try** to get **some** sleep."

"I said I'm fine!"

"Clearly," Callen said, letting the doubt come through in his voice. He watched as she slumped in her chair. "Come on, talk to me. I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Just can't sleep," she mumbled again before tears started to form in her eyes.

He sighed before leaning down and gathering her into his arms. "Shh, I'm here." He gently pulled her toward the bed and sat down, holding her to his chest as he rocked her. Relief filled him as she finally fell asleep, though it was more like passed out from exhaustion. He placed a gentle kiss to her head as he laid her down on the bed. He stood, watching her for a few minutes before exiting the room, never noticing as her eyes opened to fix on a photo on her desk.

Later, after he had called the school and notified them that she wouldn't be in, he contemplated calling Hetty and taking a personal day. But glancing into her room, he saw that she appeared to finally be sleeping soundly. Deciding that she would sleep for the day, he left her a note on the kitchen counter and left for work.

Arriving at the office he started on his paperwork, allowing the normalcy of the others' bantering and antics to distract him from thoughts of Callie and her sleepless nights before Eric showed up with his 'unique' way of calling them to Ops.

* * *

Callie waited until she heard him leave before tossing the covers aside. Her eyes landed once more on the photo on her desk. "Mom," she said quietly, images from her dream playing over in her mind again. She shook her head, quickly changing and grabbing her bag. She hesitated on her way out the door, pulling out her cell-phone and fingering it before shaking her head once more and pocketing it. She made her way to the first bus stop, the route she had memorized clear in her mind.

* * *

Callen glanced briefly at Sam as Nate stopped him. As glad as he was to see the tall man, he'd rather not talk to him right now. He briefly thought about mentioning Callie and seeing if he had any advice, but that would lead to Nate questioning his own sleepless nights. Not a conversation he particularly wanted to have. So instead, he asked Nate about meeting someone. Like he really needed advice on meeting women, he thought smugly. He couldn't believe Nate actually fell for that, especially considering that with Callie in his life he wasn't exactly looking to meet anyone. He didn't need that kind of complication at the moment. But at least he'd gotten the psychologist off of his back for the moment.

While waiting for Nate to bring Rose to the boat-shed, Callen stepped to the side and called Callie's phone. He frowned when she didn't answer but hopefully it meant she was still sleeping, something she desperately needed. He'd try again later, he decided.

Later, as they confronted the funeral home director, Callen carefully kept his amusement off of his face as he listened to Sam talk to Hetty. Oh, she was going to make him pay for that later, he mused. They confronted the man, going after him when he ran.

Callen shook his head, did he really think he could get away. They cornered him near the stone tombs and he made a crack about reserving one as Kensi handcuffed the director.

Sam shook his head. "You keep making cracks like that and I'm going to sic Callie on your morbid ass."

"I'd worry about your own ass if I were you," Callen told him. "Hetty's not going to be pleased with you." He smirked at his partner.

"Please," Sam rolled his eyes. "She knows I was in character."

"Whatever you say." He walked away, pulling out his cell-phone. He frowned when there was still no answer. He called Eric. "Hey Eric, I need a favor. I need a location of a cell-phone." He gave him the number. "Thanks," he said as he got the response, sighing at the location. He turned to see Kensi and Deeks loading the funeral director into their car. "You got this?"

"We're good," Kensi confirmed.

He nodded and turned to his partner. "Need to make a stop on the way back."

Sam frowned. "Everything alright?"

"I hope so."

A little later he sighed as he got out of the car at the cemetery, carefully making his way to the correct grave and the figure kneeling beside it. "Didn't I tell you to always let me know where you'll be?"

Callie gasped, whipping around to look at him guiltily. "How did you find me?" she asked, hastily wiping at her tear streaked face.

"I have my ways," he told her, crouching down beside her. "You okay?"

"I miss her."

"I know baby girl, I know," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "This why you haven't been sleeping?"

She nodded. "I keep dreaming about her," she admitted. "Only, every time her face fades a little more and I have trouble remembering her voice. It feels like I'm forgetting her. I don't want to forget her." A sob escaped her.

"Shh, you're not forgetting her. You'll never forget her, she'll always be right here," he said, placing his hand over her heart. He held her, whispering words of comfort to soothe her. Finally she calmed and he stood, gently pulling her up with him. "Come on, let's get you home."

Callie hesitated, glancing back at the grave.

Callen noticed her hesitation. "We can come back and visit any time you want," he told her.

She nodded an let him lead her away. "Am I in a lot of trouble?" she asked quietly.

"We'll talk about it later," he told her. "But I think we can let it go this once. Just, next time you want to come here, talk to me. I'd never stop you, I just want to make sure you're alright."

"I'm sorry Dad."

"Like I said, we'll talk about it later. Let's get you home." He led her to where Sam waited with the car. He nodded at the other man and got Callie settled in the backseat before climbing back into the driver's seat. A few minutes later and Callie was out cold.

"She alright?" Sam asked as he looked back at her.

"She's had a rough couple of days. Should have seen this coming."

"You're still learning, give yourself a break."

Callen simply glanced at him before continuing on to his house. Once there, he carefully carried Callie into the house and settled her in her bed. He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead then left a note where she'd see it.

If you decide to go somewhere,  
Call me first!  
Love Dad

He returned to the car. "Come on, we'd better go before Hetty really gets angry." He put the car in gear, heading back to the office.

* * *

The next day, after the funeral for the marine, they returned to the office and filled Hetty in on the details. He wondered at the chess set she handed him to give to Nate but spotting the look she was sending his partner he wisely chose to just walk away. Reaching the bullpen, he glanced back to see Sam sitting in front of her desk as Hetty leaned forward in her chair. "I warned him," he said, shaking his head.

His phone rang. "Callen."

"_Dad?"_

"Callie? What's wrong?"

"_Do you think we can go back to Mom's grave later? I forgot to bring flowers yesterday."_

"Of course, any time you want to, we'll go. Actually," he glanced back at his partner's dressing down. "I've got time now. I'll come get you."

"_Thanks Dad."_

"Any time." He ended the call and started for the door. He bumped into Nate on the way out. "Oh good, here," he handed him the chess set. "From Hetty, she said you earned it." He watched with curiosity as a look of understanding crossed his face but chose not to comment. "You alright?"

"I'm good," Nate responded. At Callen's skeptical look he added, "Really." Callen nodded, letting the subject drop. "Where are you off to?" Nate asked.

"Callie called, wants to visit Erin's grave."

He nodded. "How's she doing?"

Callen smiled. "Better than she was," he answered, thinking of how she'd managed to sleep through the night.

"That's good. Let me know if you need anything."

Callen gave him a look. "You too." They exchanged goodbyes and Callen headed for his car.

Arriving home, he found Callie waiting for him. "Hey," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "You ready?"

She nodded. "Thanks Dad," she said as he led her to the car.

"Any time," he told her, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. "Any time."


	11. The Chosen One

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or the characters. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money from this.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry. I've just been so busy with work that I haven't had much time for writing. Not to mention I've found some good fics recently and what spare time I do have I've spent reading instead of writing. I can't promise that I'll go back to updating every day as work is still busy but I will try to post a couple of chapters a week.

Also, I'm not sure about how this chapter came out. I had ideas for it from when I started this fic but rewatching the episode gave me other ideas as well and I tried to fit them all together. But I'm afraid they don't mesh as well as I thought and that might make the writing seem choppy and fragmented. Please let me know what you think. Should I go back and revise it, take some stuff out?

* * *

Sam turned away from the factory they were staking out to regard his partner. "So, I hear there's a special day coming up soon."

Callen smiled slightly. "Callie's birthday."

"Her first one with you. Got any plans?"

Callen shrugged. "She hasn't mentioned wanting to do anything."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Seriously G? You're waiting for her to tell you what she wants to do? Have you even gotten her a gift yet?"

Callen shifted slightly in his seat. "I've got a few ideas." And he did, the design she'd made for Deeks' gift had given him inspiration. But he didn't need to tell Sam that.

Sam gave him a look. "Don't wait til the last minute," he warned.

"I'm not, I've got a good idea what to get her, I just need to get to a store."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, well if your idea doesn't pan out I've had a lot of practice at shopping for girls."

It was Callen's turn to snort in amusement. "Thanks but no thanks. She's going to be 15 not 5, I doubt a souped up My Little Pony is going to do the trick."

"Whatever G." He turned his attention back to the factory. Still no movement.

Callen shook his head slightly before activating the comms. "Anything from the kissing fish side of the tank?" he asked.

* * *

Callen caught Eric's slip and sent the two techs an amused look before the contents of the email they put on screen caught his full attention. He glanced at the photo of Amurov, a plan forming in his mind. They needed a way into the cell and here it was. He stepped closer to the screen and asked how tall Amurov was.

Eric glanced at his tablet. "Just under six feet."

"That'll work," Callen said.

Hetty turned to the Senior Agent in Charge. "Work for what exactly, Mr. Callen?" she asked, a slight frown on her face. She didn't think she'd like his answer.

"The red baseball cap," Callen started, the rest of his team catching on to his thinking and continuing the line of thought. He smirked and turned to face them.

"They'll be none the wiser when I show up in his place."

Hetty sent him a look. "My office, Mr. Callen." She was right, she didn't like his answer.

He glanced at her but followed her without a word. "This is our best shot Hetty," he told her as she sat down behind her desk, arms folded over her chest.

"This is a dangerous game Mr. Callen."

He quickly defended his decision, how they had never met Amurov, and how he fit the description. He nearly sighed as Hetty brought up risk assessment. He appreciated her protectiveness and told her so but this needed to be done.

Hetty sighed and nodded as he repeated her Chechen phrase. "Alright Mr. Callen. I still don't like this but we'll try it your way. But the first hint of danger and I'm putting an end to this entire operation." She fixed him with a look. "You have more than just yourself to worry about now."

Callen gave her a look. "Is that what this is about? Callie? I can't stop doing my job just because it's dangerous and might tear me away from her. You don't see Sam shirking his duty because it might take him away from his family."

"Of course not Mr. Callen. I'm just saying that you should be careful and ensure that the risks you take are actually necessary ones."

He nodded. "I am and this risk is necessary. We have no choice but for me to go in." He said again, knowing that he had convinced her. He headed to wardrobe to get ready, asking Nell and Eric for more details on Anwar Amurov. The news that he had a young daughter was helpful in getting him into the role he was about to play.

* * *

He felt like he was under constant surveillance, though he knew he wasn't really being closely watched. It was the knowledge that he was on his own, cut off from the rest of his team that made him feel that way. He had to be careful, he couldn't afford to slip up. He been so sure that he'd been made when Chovka had pulled the gun. Relief had filled him when it was James, or Masud, that was killed. But if they were that prepared to kill their own men then it was imperative that he not give them any cause to suspect him.

He was thankful to hear Deeks' voice at the door. The knowledge that his team was nearby filled him with relief. He was thankful they'd figured out a way to get the earwig and camera to him, and he stopped Chovka from tossing the pizza away.

Spotting the looks being sent his way as he sat down with the pizza, he invited them to join him. Not really expecting his offer to be accepted, he was surprised when Gloria did so. She was a real surprise, he couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten mixed up in all of this. So, carefully, he asked about her conversion to Islam.

Her answer filled him with fury, a rage he was careful to keep from showing. How anyone could treat children like that he'd never understand, especially not their own flesh and blood. But it was her age at the time, Callie's age, that nearly made him sick. He couldn't imagine his daughter in Gloria's position. It was only the knowledge that Callie was safe and his years of training and skill that helped him keep the worst of his thoughts and feelings off of his face as he listened to her story.

Callen kept his shock off of his face as he saw the amount of explosives set up in the van and listened to Jamal's speech. Realization began to fill him even before he was handed the pad of paper. He was supposed to be the suicide bomber. He forced himself not to swallow nervously as unbidden his mind flashed to Callie. He pushed the thought away, knowing he needed to focus on the mission if he was to get out of here alive and successfully stop the Jihad.

He noticed Jamal watching as he wrote but the man had been watching him the whole time he'd been here so he didn't get worried. He watched as Gloria was handed a gun, wondering what her job in all of this would be. Following Jamal back to the van, he allowed the man to help him into the explosives vest. He turned back around once the vest was secured into place only to freeze at the sight of a gun being pointed directly at him.

"Over there," Jamal gestured.

Reluctantly, Callen stepped over to where he could now see the pile of explosives had been removed from the van. He tensed, getting ready to fight but froze as Jamal held up a detonator.

"Easy now, we wouldn't want to set it off too soon."

He remained still as Jamal secured him to the explosives. Pulling against his restraints, he glared at the other man. "When did you know?" He briefly closed his eyes at the answer he received. Hetty had been right about assuming that they'd never met Anwar Amurov.

Callen continued to pull at his restraints as Jamal walked away. An image of Callie surged into his mind despite his best efforts to push it away. He couldn't let it end like this, force his daughter to lose another parent.

Gunshots sounded from the other room and relief filled him. "In here!" he called, knowing it was his team. He'd never been so glad to see them as he was at that moment.

Deeks cut his bindings and he quickly got up, moving to the edge of the platform, eager to get away from the explosives. He froze at Sam's shouted warning.

Fear began to fill him as the former SEAL studied the device. "Sam?" he asked, watching as his partner bent down with wire cutters. Why did his partner always want to play the role of the bomb squad? Again, he found his thoughts going to Callie. God, as soon as this op was over he was going to find her and pull her into his arms.

He heard the wire being cut and then Sam was rising. "Good?" he asked.

"Got it," Sam replied.

Callen swallowed, trying to get his emotions under control. That had been way too close. "Thank you," he told his partner sincerely, letting his gratitude shine through his eyes. He stepped off of the platform, a sigh of relief escaping him. "Now can we please get this vest off of me?"

Once it was removed, Sam clapped him on the shoulder. "You alright there partner?"

"I'm good, just want to get out of here."

"I hear that."

* * *

Back at the office after filling Hetty in, Callen found himself staring at Gloria's picture on the screen. Such a waste, she hadn't needed to die. And all because Jamal had taken her belief and twisted it for his own purposes.

He told Sam about how she had been inspired by Malcolm X.

"Everyone has a choice G. Gloria made the wrong one."

Callen shook his head slightly. "It's not always that simple," he said, recalling what Gloria had told him about her past, trying not to picture Callie in her position. And that was what was really upsetting him, the thought of Callie ever ending up in a similar situation to Gloria.

He started to pack up his stuff, letting Deeks and the others distract him with the mention of Deeks' fish.

He smirked, leave it to Hetty to find the perfect fish to represent herself. Even her fish was bossing the other fish around. He headed back to his desk and grabbed his bag, meeting Sam's knowing gaze.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just got to get to the store. Gotta get Callie's gift." Actually all he wanted to do was hug her close but she was still in school so he might as well buy her present now.

Sam nodded, knowing what was going through his partner's mind. He'd had similar thoughts after a few close calls. "Why don't you guys come by this weekend? We'll have a cake for her." And for you, he added silently. Celebrate that you're still alive.

Callen paused. "You know what, I think we will. Thanks." He nodded at him and started for the exit.

"Any time G."


	12. Kill House

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or the characters. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money from this.

Author's Note: I am so sorry for how long it took to get this chapter up. I just haven't had time to work on any writing, been too busy with work. Actually, I had the first part written last week but never had time to re-watch the episode so I could finish this.

And speaking of the episode, did anyone else catch Callen's growth from earlier episodes. His conversation with Hetty near the end where he says he doesn't want Granger near **his** **team**? Reminded me of an earlier episode. I had to check the quotes, it was from the Season 2 episode Tin Soldiers. The quote is:

Henrietta 'Hetty' Lange: You see what happens when you pull away from your team.

'G' Callen: My team? I didn't hire Deeks, or any of them for that matter.

Henrietta 'Hetty' Lange: No, if I left the hiring up to you, you'd be the only person working here.

'G' Callen: You saying I don't play well with others, Hetty?

Henrietta 'Hetty' Lange: I'm suggesting that your default is to go it alone when you may be needing them the most. I'd like to think that I impart a certain wisdom and skillset to those who pass through those doors. The one wish I have for you, Mr. Callen, is that by the time you leave here, you've learned the art of trusting others in your personal life as well as your work.

You can see how he's grown and finally accepted that he needs others, learned to trust them. Just something I noticed and thought I'd point out.

* * *

Callen looked up from the small box in his hand as he heard Callie begin to move around. He was nervous, though he wasn't sure why. He was certain she would love the gift, wouldn't she? He was careful not to let his feelings show as she finally stepped into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Hey," he greeted, discreetly hiding the box from sight as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Happy Birthday," he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Callie blinked up at him. "You remembered?" She hadn't brought it up, hadn't wanted to say anything.

"Of course I remembered. I wasn't going to forget, it's not every day you turn 15." He pulled her over to the counter and retrieved the small box. "Here."

She glanced at the box, turning it over in her hands before looking at him again. "What is it?" Anticipation began to grow within her. She hadn't expected him to get her anything but now that he had she felt excitement and happiness fill her.

Callen smiled at her. "Open it up and find out." He forced his nervousness away as he eagerly watched her reaction to the gift.

Callie grinned up at him before doing just that. "Oh, it's beautiful," she gasped, staring at the small charm bracelet, not touching it yet.

He grinned at her reaction and reached into the box, lifting it up so she could see each of the figures clearly. The actual bracelet was a simple chain, it was the small charms attached that were the real draw. "I figured since you seemed to be into symbolism," he said with a shrug, letting her examine each tiny figure. "This way you know you're not alone, you have all of us watching out for you."

Callie's eyes were drawn to two particular figures. These two were slightly larger than the others and had more details to them, even possessing tiny jewels. "Mom," she whispered as she fingered the shamrock with the small emerald in the center. Her mother had always been so proud of her Irish heritage. Her eyes next went to the wolf, blue sapphire chips for eyes staring back at her. She smiled as she fingered that charm before she turned and flung her arms around her father. "I love it Dad, thank you!" She forced the tears away as she clung to him.

"I'm glad," Callen said, hugging her close, pleased with her reaction. It had taken him a while to find the perfect charms, hunting through many different jewelry stores. He was glad his search hadn't been in vain. When she finally pulled away, he reached out and slipped the charm bracelet around her wrist.

Callie reached down and fingered each charm in turn before shooting her father a look.

He caught it and grinned at her. "Yes, I was inspired by the gift you gave Deeks. Though, I did change Kensi's symbol and I added one for Granger."

Callie simply smiled and looked at the various animals represented there. The wolf. Her father. It had been Sam's comment about her father's lone wolf tendencies that had originally made her think about the animal before she realized that it did fit him perfectly. The hunter, alpha male leading the pack. The seal. Sam. She had had trouble narrowing down an animal for large man. There were just so many that fit his personality. But he was so proud of his past as a Navy SEAL, that she had decided to use that as his representation. The German Shepherd and Border Collie. Eric and Nell. Both dogs known for their intelligence and loyalty, the animals just seemed to fit what she knew about the two. The Corgi. Hetty. Dignified looking and intelligent despite it's small stature. A scruffy dog that looked like Tramp from Lady and the Tramp. Marty. A sleek panther, obviously Kensi. A dangerous predator, able to blend in when needed. And finally-

"A terrier?" She glanced at her father.

"An Airedale Terrier. Intelligent, independent, strong-minded and stubborn. I thought it fit Granger pretty well." He shrugged. Not to mention that they can irritate and annoy the other animals when not trained correctly. Plus he didn't think Callie would appreciate that his first thought to symbolize Granger had been a snake. He still didn't think too highly of the Assistant Director.

She shook her head, small smile gracing her lips. "Thank you," she said again, giving him another brief hug.

Callen smiled back down at her. "I'm glad you like it. You can tell Sam later so he'll stop hounding me. He was so sure I was going to mess it up."

Callie tilted her head at him. "He's coming over?"

"We're going to his place for dinner. Michelle's got a cake and you don't want to miss one of her cakes." He smiled at her. "But that's not until later. How about for now you and I go to the park or something?"

Callie smiled back. "I'd like that." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Thanks again Dad," she said before heading to her room to change.

Callen smiled after her. He hoped the rest of the day went so well.

* * *

Two days later found Callen regretting buying that Terrier charm. He should have gone with his first choice of snake or, better yet, not gotten a charm to represent him. He didn't want Granger anywhere near his daughter. Not anymore.

His talk with Hetty had managed to calm his anger slightly, her words showing him that if not for his team he could have ended up like Granger someday. But that didn't make him like or trust the man.

He sighed as he pulled into the driveway, trying to force away the remaining vestiges of his anger. Callie was perceptive, he didn't need her picking up on that. "Hey," he greeted her as he stepped inside, spotting her sitting cross-legged on the floor with a plate of food beside her, a book in her lap.

"Hey Dad," she said with a smile. "You hungry? I left some stew in the pot." She studied him carefully. "Rough day?"

Callen forced a smile. "Kind of. But everything's been taken care of, nothing to worry about."

She frowned, looking like she wanted to say something. But a knock at the door interrupted whatever she was going to say.

Callen frowned, his hand reaching for his weapon as he carefully approached the window and peered through the blinds. Immediately the anger he had worked so hard to banish returned as he spotted the man standing there. He strode to the door and threw it open, momentarily forgetting Callie's presence. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Granger stared back at him. "I have something for Callie, since I was unable to give it to her on her birthday."

Callen stood firm, blocking the doorway as he crossed his arms over his chest. "She doesn't need anything from you."

Callie watched the confrontation in confusion from the doorway of the living room. "Dad?"

Callen nearly cursed as he was reminded of her presence. Without turning away from Granger he spoke to her. "Go to your room Callie." The words came out harsher than he intended.

Callie's eyes widened and she took a step back at his tone. "What's going on? Why are you mad at Uncle Owen?"

"I said go to your room!"

She flinched at his raised voice, glancing between the two men before she turned and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Callen winced slightly, knowing he owed her an apology. But that would have to wait until later. He focused his full attention on the man in front of him. "And you can get the hell off of my property."

Granger simply fixed him with that damn condescending look of his. "Was that really necessary?"

"I may have to work with you but that doesn't mean I have to interact with you outside of work. I don't trust you, and I don't let those I don't trust around my daughter." He glared at the other man.

"What happened to you not keeping me out of her life?"

Callen flinched slightly as Granger threw his own words back at him. But he stood firm. "That was before your games nearly got someone I care about killed. What's to stop Callie from being next?"

It was Granger's turn to flinch. "I would never put her in harm's way. Never do anything to jeopardize her safety."

Callen simply stared at him. "And I'm just supposed to trust you when you say that?"

Granger sighed. "Here," he said, passing the wrapped package to the other man. "At least give her this." With that he turned and walked back to his car, shoulders slumped slightly.

Callen watched him go before closing the door. He looked at the package in his hands, resisting the urge to toss it across the room. Instead he continued to hold it as he walked down the hallway. "Callie?" he called, knocking on her door. He reached for the handle, surprised to find it locked. "Callie?" he called again.

Movement came from the room, then the sound of the door unlocking. It swung open, revealing her standing there. It was obvious from her red eyes and tear streaked face that she had been crying.

Callen sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Callie simply looked at him, then back down the hallway. "Where's Uncle Owen?"

"He left," Callen said simply.

She glared at him. "You mean you made him leave."

He flinched at her obvious anger. "Callie," he started.

"No! I know you don't like him but he's still family, at least to me." Tears started to well up in her eyes once more.

"I-"

She shook her head. "I don't want to hear it." She started to close the door.

"Wait," Callen called. "Here." He handed her the package from Granger with a sigh.

Callie took it before shooting him one last glare and closing the door in his face.

Callen sighed again as he heard the lock re-engage. He'd really blown it this time by letting his anger get the best of him. He headed to the kitchen and retrieved a beer, taking a long swig. She'd calm down by morning, he told himself. This would all blow over once her temper had calmed. After all, it was normal for teenagers to get angry at their parents. It didn't matter that this was their first real disagreement, the first time he'd ever seen Callie look at him like that. Right?

He didn't sleep at all that night, the angry look on her face haunting him every time he closed his eyes.


End file.
